Pain without Love
by YouLivexYouDie
Summary: Three-shot. Jackie Burkhart is about to experience something life changing. She will never be the same afterwards nor will the people who love her. Eventual JH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I literally wrote this entire fic in just one day. It's only like three chapters though so I guess it's not that shocking. Really, I only wrote this on a whim and to be honest I'm quite proud of it. Sorry, if I had messed up any hospital terms or anything (I'm no good with those). Eek. Oh, and I apologize for any mis-spells or anything. Just a warning, there will be supernatural/fantasy in like the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show _nor do I own the song _Pain _by Three Days Grace.

**

* * *

**

**Pain without Love**

_Pain, I like it rough, 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

* * *

Pain. It was the only thing Jackie Burkhart had felt for the past month. However, now it was different. It wasn't just pain in the heart; it was pain all over her body.

She never saw that car coming when she crossed the street. She never thought her life would be put in danger in a split second.

Jackie looked up at the paramedics as they strapped her onto the cot. They were talking to her. They were saying that it was a miracle that she was even conscious right now. She tried opening her mouth to speak but it was as if she were paralyzed. She couldn't do anything.

_Take me home._ Was what she wanted to say.

Of course she wasn't thinking straight. She wouldn't know where her home was even if they asked her. She doesn't have a home. She doesn't have friends. She doesn't have a boyfriend. She doesn't have anything. Not anymore.

She was now beginning to feel the drowsiness. She was now beginning to feel numb. Slowly the pain was going away and for the first time in a month she felt… happy. Was it wrong to feel after happy after you've just been hit by a car? Well, of course it was but as said before Jackie isn't exactly in her right mind right now.

_Make all the pain go away._ She whispered in her mind happily as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She never thought darkness would be such a beautiful sight.

* * *

Jackie gasped when she woke up. She immediately knew that her surroundings were not ones that she was used to seeing. She wasn't at her apartment. She wasn't at the Forman house. Where the hell was she?

And that's when she felt it. All the pain came rushing back to her swiftly and without mercy. She cried out and moved a hand to her side. She quickly noticed the I.V. connected to her arm. She stared at it in confusion. She looked around the room and saw the machines that she was connected to. She saw her right leg patched up in a cast hoisted up on a sling. She now realized where she was.

She was in a hospital.

But why? Just then a nurse came rushing into the room.

"You're up, how are you feeling?" The middle aged nurse asked her kindly. Jackie stared up at her; confusion was still in her mind.

"Pain." Was all she ended up saying. It was the only thing she felt…

"Of course you are, honey. Would you like me to get you more drugs?" The nurse asked.

"What happened to me?" Jackie asked instead of answering the question.

"Oh, honey, you were hit by a car." She replied sympathetically.

Just then Jackie remembered everything. She remembered leaving her apartment on the way to go job hunting. She remembered that blue car rushing towards her but not realizing it until it was too late. She remembered the excruciating pain. She remembered the numbness. She remembered how happy she felt. She suddenly wished that she could feel that numbness again and now this nurse was offering to relieve the pain for her. So, she was surprised when she said-

"I don't want any drugs." The nurse seemed just as shocked as she was.

"But I thought you just said you were in pain?" She asked in confusion.

"I don't want any drugs." Jackie stated again but this time with much more firmness.

The nurse was silent a moment, as if thinking it over. _Probably wondering if I'm crazy._ She thought bitterly. _Maybe I am._

She hadn't noticed the nurse nod and then leave until it was too late.

Jackie sighed deeply. Her quick and obviously not thought out decision to just deal with the pain was going to be difficult, and she knew that. But she's been dealing with pain for awhile now. In fact she's been dealing with it her entire life. Sure, she must have seemed like some pampered rich girl, but the fact was being rich did not make a person happy. She watched on in jealously at people who had the love of their parents. Jackie Burkhart did not have the love of either of her parents. Her mom completely resented her saying that Jackie had nearly destroyed her body when giving birth to her. Her father… yes, he gave her gifts, many gifts, but he never actually told her he loved her. In fact she had rarely ever seen her father before he went to jail.

She used to think she was extremely lucky to have her friends. She had considered them her real family. Now she didn't even have them. Of course, it was actually she who stopped going to the basement and talking to everyone. However, she felt so betrayed by them. She was betrayed by their decision to just accept the fact that the man she loved was leaving her to be with some stripper. They didn't care. None of them cared about how it would affect her. So, she decided that she wouldn't care about them either. Fair is fair.

Shifting slightly, Jackie tried to make herself comfortable. It was no use. It was hard to be comfortable when it felt like your ribs were crushed and your leg was broken. Not to mention her head was pounding. She could just imagine her head bouncing off the concrete when she hit the ground after being pummeled by that truck.

"This really sucks." She said to herself after she gave up on trying to make herself comfortable.

Jackie hoped that her 'accident' wasn't such big news around Point Place. She didn't want anyone from the gang finding out what happened to her. She didn't want any of them feeling sorry for her… mostly because right now she hated all of them.

Exhaustion was hitting her quickly. She allowed her eyes to droop shut while she completely forgot that Kitty Forman was a nurse in this hospital.

* * *

The Forman basement gang hasn't been the same since Jackie left. None of them would admit to it, but they missed the small brunette. They were all about to be treated with a very big and not so wonderful surprise.

Kitty Forman walked into her home solemnly. For a change, the gang was hanging out in the living room watching a movie. Red was in the room with them. However, the sad aura that the elderly women brought into the house was too hard for them to ignore.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Eric asked lowering the volume on the TV.

Kitty looked at all of them. Her expression was almost surprised. It was like she hadn't even seen they were in there when she walked in.

"Oh… um, I have some bad news." She said taking a deep breath.

"What's up?"

Kitty looked at her son and his friends with tear filled eyes. "Jackie was admitted into the hospital today." She said with a raw throat. "She was hit by a truck."

The room was completely silent. For a moment, no one knew what to say. After what seemed like an eternity, someone spoke.

"Is she… is she all right?" Donna asked hesitantly. She too felt tears beginning to burn from the back of her eyes.

"Her doctor said that she'll live. She has two broken ribs, her right leg is broken, both of her wrists are sprained, and he also said that there was a bit of brain swelling in the beginning but they have that under control." Kitty replied sadly. "He says that she'll be in pain for a long time."

Donna suddenly stood up and walked into the kitchen. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. All the guilt and worry was hitting her too quickly. All she kept thinking about was how could she betray her best friend? How could she turn her back on their years of friendship? She honestly had no idea, but right now she knew that she was going to do whatever it takes to make it up to Jackie.

Eric stood up and followed Donna into the kitchen. He knew what his girlfriend was feeling and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her right now.

"Mrs. Kitty," Fez suddenly spoke up with a shaky voice. "Can we see Jackie?"

"Oh, not now, sweetie. Tomorrow you can though. Visiting hours start at three in the afternoon." Kitty told the foreign boy as sweet as she could in her sad state.

"I need to leave." Hyde suddenly said standing up. His fists were clenched and his jaw was set tightly.

He busted out of the Forman house slamming the door behind him.

Red took this time to stand up and bring his distraught wife into his arms. He whispered sweet comforting words into her ear. They both knew that it wasn't going to help though.

"Kelso, are you crying?" Fez suddenly asked.

Kitty and Red both turned to see the Michael Kelso was in fact crying his eyes out.

"Of course, I'm crying!" The man yelled not even bothering to hide it. "All of us should be crying. Poor Jackie."

"It is true." Fez said bowing his head and soon he was crying too. "Ai, my poor sweet goddess!" He wailed causing Red to groan in annoyance.

"Will you two stop it!" He demanded. "Crying is not going to make this situation any better."

"But this is my entire fault, Red." Kelso said, his face wet with tears. "If I had never told Hyde that Jackie and me did it then he never would have stayed with the stripper and they would be together and happy right now. She would be safe right now!"

Fez seemed to have thought about this. "Oh my god! This is all your fault!" He shouted as if he just had a revelation. "Jackie wouldn't be hurt right now if you weren't such a horny bastard. You son of a bitch!" Fez was about to lunge at the crying man but then Kitty spoke.

"That is enough!" The elder woman yelled. "This is no ones fault. There's no need to blame each other. You're both friends."

The two men merely nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hyde drove the El Camino as carefully as he could. He felt that at any moment he would snap and then crash. He wanted nothing more than to hit something right now. He wanted to let out his anger and frustration.

The thought of Jackie being in pain for a long time was almost unbearable. He knew that he caused her pain as well, but this was different. This was physical pain that she would be in. The difference was that there was no way that he could make it better for her. There was no way he could apologize and say that he didn't mean it. There was no way that he could beg for forgiveness. There was no way he could do any of those things because he didn't cause her this pain.

He suddenly slammed on the break, stopping the car short. Luckily, there were no cars behind him.

"Fuck!" He shouted punching the steering wheel.

His breathing suddenly quickened. He felt an onslaught of emotions that he never wanted to feel. With all his might he tried to hold them back, but soon enough tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He ran a hand through his hair roughly as he tried to get a hold of himself.

Hyde was glad that Sam hadn't been home tonight. He knew that she wouldn't be too pleased with his reaction to Jackie's condition. Plus, she would probably end up saying something insulting about the small brunette, which would have caused him to completely snap and perhaps even hurt his wife.

It was obvious that Hyde didn't love Sam. So, why he stayed with her instead of Jackie was a mystery to most, sometimes even to him. He knew he stayed with the slutty blonde because he knew that she could never hurt him due to the fact that he had no feelings for her whatsoever. He felt like a fool that it took him now to realize that he destroyed his and perhaps even Jackie's life because he didn't want to get hurt.

How could he be so selfish? He had no idea.

* * *

Jackie woke up coughing up blood. A different nurse came in to clean her up and take care of her. This nurse was young and blonde. Jackie instantly hated her.

It's not that the nurse wasn't nice, in fact she was really nice. But she was also a mixture of two things that had broke Jackie's heart. First, the nurse that Hyde had cheated on her with. Second, the blonde stripper that Hyde left her for.

Jackie would forever hate young nurses and blonde women.

It was inevitable really. She was bound to hate the things that had destroyed her relationship with the man that she was so desperately in love with.

"Okay, you're all clean." The nurse said smiling softly at her. "I'll be back soon to check up on you." She said and Jackie glared at her as she walked out of her room.

Jackie leaned back into the hospital bed and sighed heavily. She knew that this whole situation was going to change her. She could already feel herself becoming more and more bitter with each moment. She despised the thought of becoming something that she hated; a future angry old woman. She knew it was going to happen though. She was so angry. She was so angry with everything; with the world.

She couldn't help but wish that her life would have been taken when the car hit her. But no, her little heart just had to keep beating. She wanted more than anything to feel that numbness forever. She never wanted to feel heartbreak again. Jackie felt that she could deal with physical, but pain of the heart was something that she could no longer bear.

Dealing with cheating boyfriends and boyfriends who left her for strippers was just too much for this brunette. She didn't want to deal with that stuff anymore. She wanted to be free. She wanted to be happy, but it seemed like life was against her.

It seemed like the world wanted her to be in pain.

That may just be her paranoia making her think that, but either way it made her angry.

"Fuck you." She whispered looking up at the ceiling. She felt as if she were talking to God. She wanted him to hear this. "Are you happy? Are you happy about all this pain I'm in?" She asked bitterly. "What kind of sick bastard are you? You know what I think? I think that you enjoy seeing your children miserable." She spat out feeling her nails dig into the skin of her palms. "Steven is just like you. He loves to see me in pain."

Jackie didn't realize she was crying until she felt the warm tears sliding down her cold cheeks. She felt her body begin to shake with sobs. _You're so disgusting._ She thought bitterly of herself.

"I hate you. I hate both of you. I hate all of you." She was saying not even sure if she was making any sense at all. "I hate you because you make me hate myself. I want to be dead right now. Does that make you happy?"

She was coughing up blood again. Jackie took this as a bad sign. _He is happy about this._ She thought coughing up blood all over her hospital gown. She watched all of it happen with pure disgust and embarrassment.

She didn't call for the nurse. No, she hated the nurse, but soon enough the young blonde came rushing into the room to help her with a worried expression. Jackie tried to glare at her but she felt more blood rise in her throat.

_I hate my life._ She thought after she finished coughing and now the nurse was changing her into a new gown.

Unconsciously, more tears fell from her eyes. The nurse noticed.

"Oh, hun." She said softly before bring Jackie into her loving arms.

Having not been shown this sort of kindness in awhile, Jackie fell into the embrace no matter how much reminded her of the things that had destroyed her life. She sobbed into the nurse's shoulder. It hurt to do so but she needed this. She needed to cry more than anything right now. It was helping her.

The nurse rubbed soothing circles on Jackie's back.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, hun. The pain will go away soon." She spoke in a knowing tone, however Jackie didn't notice.

She was too distracted by the sobs that wrecked her body.

A few moments later, Jackie calmed down a decent amount. The nurse continued to pat her back, but soon she pulled away.

"Feel any better?" She asked brushing some hair away from Jackie's face.

"I'm sorry." Jackie said abruptly. The nurse seemed confused over this.

"Why would you be?" She asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, but I hate you." Jackie said bluntly. The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why?" She asked once again curious.

"Because you remind me of people who had hurt me." Jackie replied not making eye contact with her.

"Oh…" The nurse said in a low tone. "Well, that saddens me."

Jackie's head bowed almost in shame. "I'm sorry." She said again.

"Don't apologize. It saddens me because I've upset you. So, I'm sorry." The nurse said and Jackie looked up at her.

"It's nothing that you did. You're really kind. It's because you're a nurse and you have blonde hair." She said with a light sigh.

This caused the nurse to laugh. "Oh." She said in a merry tone. "Would it be rude if I asked why nurses and blondes offend you so much?"

Jackie chewed on her bottom lip momentarily. "It's because the man I love once cheated on me with a nurse and just recently left me for a blonde stripper." She admitted sadly.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." The nurse said, laughter no longer in her tone.

"So am I." Jackie said feeling tears filling her eyes again. "Uhk! I hate crying over him. I've wasted so many of my precious tears over him. He's not worth it!" She said hatefully as she rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

"If you really do love him then maybe he is worth it." The nurse said putting her hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"How can I still love him? How can a man who's hurt me so much be worth all the tears?" She asked the nurse seriously.

"Love works in very mysterious and sometimes very cruel ways." The nurse replied almost shamefully. Jackie sighed and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." She said crestfallen. "He's married now and I'm no home wrecker."

"Darling, if anyone's the home wrecker it would be the stripper not you." The nurse said hoping to lift Jackie's spirits. It didn't work.

"Whatever." Jackie said feeling very much Zen at the moment. She hated it.

The nurse smiled at her softly. "I think it's time you go back to sleep. Your body needs a lot of rest right now." She said pushing Jackie back down into the cushions gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Burkhart."

"See ya." Jackie replied feeling sleep wash over her quickly.

* * *

Steven Hyde didn't go back home until three-thirty in the morning. He walked into the basement with his shoulders slumped. He just wanted to go to sleep right now.

"Where the hell have you been?"

He was surprised to see Sam rise from the couch and storm over to him. For a while, he completely forgot that he even had a wife. He wanted her to go away. He wanted all of this to go away forever. He just wanted Jackie.

"What are you talking about?" He asked tiredly.

"What am I talking about!" Sam screeched making him wince. He hated her voice.

"Lower your voice." He demanded and she ignored him.

"You don't come home until three-thirty AM and you ask what I'm talking about." She yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. "Okay, Hyde, who is it?"

"Who is what?" He asked annoyed. _All I want is sleep, damn it!_

"Who are you cheating on me with? I want to know right now." She demanded furiously. "Is it that bitchy ex-girlfriend of yours?"

_Ohh, she shouldn't have said that._ "Shut your goddamn mouth, Sam! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" He shouted at her not caring if he woke anyone up. "I'm going to bed." He announced then walked to his room locking the door behind him. He didn't care where Sam slept just as long as it wasn't with him.

Hyde fell down onto his bed. Sleep didn't take him right away. He was trying to imagine that Jackie was laying next to him and asking him what was wrong. She would call him puddin' pop and he act as if he hated it when in truth he secretly loved it when she called him by his pet name. It was the name that she made especially for him.

He loved it and he loved her.

_I am the biggest screw up ever._ He thought gripping onto his bed sheets tightly.

The only thing he wanted to do right now was go down to that hospital and beg Jackie for forgiveness. He would tell her that he would do anything in the world to make it up to her. He would do whatever she wanted to do. If she wanted it, then he would bust her out of that hospital and marry her. He would tell her that he wanted so desperately to marry her and that he wanted her to have his children. He wanted her to be his future.

As his eyes began to droop, he decided that tomorrow he would do exactly that.

* * *

Donna lay naked in her bed with Eric. Her guilt was now increased tenfold. She didn't know how she could have sex with Eric while her best friend was in the hospital suffering. She truly hated herself right now. She hated what she had done to Jackie. Sure, the girl could be bossy, selfish, and sometimes mean but what Donna did was a thousand times worse than anything Jackie had ever done to her. Jackie never betrayed their friendship, Donna did. Donna was the bitchy friend in the relationship. She did the worse thing ever. She befriended the bitch who stole her best friend's man. Why she did it? Donna would say she did it to keep the peace. But maybe it was really because she was trying to get back at Jackie for all the times she made fun of her hair, or her clothes, or her make-up, or her taste in men.

It was unfair, Donna knew that and there was no way that she could justify herself.

_I'm a bad person. _She thought sadly, holding onto Eric tighter.

"Donna, why aren't you sleeping?" Eric suddenly asked startling her.

"Well, why aren't you?" She asked in return.

"Because you have stuck in some kung fu grip." The thin man replied causing his former redheaded girlfriend to blush and loosen her grip.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled softly.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked petting her hair. She didn't answer. "Are you still upset about Jackie?"

"Eric… I betrayed her." Donna said sadly. "I'm her best friend and I betrayed her because of childish reasons. I'm better than that, I know I am." She said almost frustrated.

"Donna, I think we all betrayed her." Eric said just as sadly.

"I just… I just wish that I could take it all back. I wish I could go back in time, comfort Jackie and then kick Hyde's ass for doing that to her. That's what best friends do." Donna said becoming more and more frustrated with herself.

"Calm down, babe." Eric said soothingly. "You're not the only one who wishes they could go back in time because of all of this."

"I know, but-"

"I mean, seriously, I heard Kelso and Fez crying together."

"Yeah, I know but—wait! What?" Donna asked in shock causing Eric to grin slightly. It was hard to grin completely at times like this.

"Yep. Kelso was blaming himself for all of this and Fez was crying for his, and I quote this, 'poor innocent flower dumpling'." He said feeling a bubble of laughter in him but he couldn't bring himself to actually laugh. Neither could Donna but she managed to smile a bit.

"We really are a wreck with our Jackie." She said, her smile turning into a sad one.

"Yeah…. I guess we are. I wonder how Hyde is taking all of this." He said and once again Donna's grip on him tightened making him wince slightly.

"Who cares what that bastard thinks?" She asked angrily.

"Now, Donna-"

"No, don't tell me to calm down. He's a complete and total jackass. He broke Jackie's heart and then he treated her like shit afterwards." She said now really wanting to hurt something.

That something right now was Eric though. "Ow, you're hurting me." He whined.

"Oh, sorry." Donna said softly loosening her grip again.

Eric sighed in relief and exhaustion. "Come on, babe. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we have a lot of groveling to do."

Donna winced lightly at the thought of seeing Jackie tomorrow. She really wanted to but she was also afraid of her small friend's reaction. Jackie was known for holding grudges. Maybe with a shit load of groveling and begging the brunette would come around.

For now, Eric's warmth was making her tired.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First, I would like to apologize for bringing Donna down in most of my stories. I really do love her... but I love Jackie more. I know that's no excuse but whatever. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Yep, there's a bit of supernatural in this chapter. Really, most of it will come in the last chapter (the next one).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show_ nor do I own the song _Pain_ by Three Days Grace.

**

* * *

**

**Pain without Love**

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand. This life is filled with hurt._

* * *

Jackie woke up with a start. She was sweating. She didn't have a bad dream, but she woke up feeling a massive amount of pain. It seemed that the pain was worse than yesterday. She still wasn't going to take any drugs though. This physical pain was helping her forget about her inner pain; her heart pain.

She tried to sit up but was only greeted with more pain. She groaned fell back down into the hospital bed. She took a deep breath and tried again. She was able to move herself a little bit until the pain became unbearable. Her chest heaved up and down, she stared up at the ceiling angrily.

"Stop being a wimp, Burkhart." She told herself. "Sit up on the damn bed. Only wusses worry about the pain."

Jackie held her breath as she yet again tried sitting up on the bed. She ignored the pain and her jaw clenched. She sat up completely on the bed. She coughed and luckily no blood came out. She took deep breaths trying to control her heart rate.

"That a girl." She said to herself. She felt no pride though.

Just then, that middle aged nurse from yesterday walked in with a tray of what looked like pills. She smiled brightly at her. Jackie couldn't help but like the young blonde nurse's smile better.

"Good morning, dear." The nurse greeted and Jackie only grunted. "How are you feeling today?"

"Like utter crap." She replied honestly.

The nurse frowned at Jackie's choice of wording. "Ah, well that's what the painkillers are for." She said handing Jackie a small cup which held two pills in it.

Jackie shook her head. "I don't want pills." She said pushing the cup away from her.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you don't have a choice." The nurse said still frowning causing Jackie to glare at her. "Since you're not taking any of the much needed drugs in your I.V. I have to give you these painkillers." She said. "And glaring at me is not going to change that."

Jackie sighed deeply then took the small cup. "Fine." She said in defeat and the nurse handed her a cup of water as well.

Jackie put the pills in her mouth and then downed the water. When she was done she stared at the nurse who stared back.

"Open your mouth." She demanded and Jackie rolled her eyes but did as she was told. "Good girl." She said after seeing that Jackie's mouth was empty.

With that done and over with the nurse left the room.

Jackie waited another moment before opening her mouth and taking out the pills she hid under her tongue. Despite the pain, she leaned over and dug the pills under the thin mattress of the hospital bed.

* * *

Later on, Jackie was now laying on her side (her good side). They were allowing her leg off the sling for a while so she could be more comfortable. They just told her to put no pressure on it at all. She stared at the white wall in front of her. _Why do they make these hospitals so bland and depressing?_ She wondered. She really wanted to punch a hole through that wall. Maybe that would make it more interesting.

She heard the door open and she stiffened. She knew who was here. She knew that scent from anywhere.

"Come to see if I were dead or not?" She asked bitterly.

"No." He answered simply. She could feel him staring at her back.

"Did you come to see me suffer then?" She asked with that same bitter tone.

"Jackie, you know me better-"

"No, I don't know you!" She yelled not looking back at him. She didn't want to see him. The room became silent. All she could hear was her heart beating fast. She was angry. She sighed deeply. "Why are you here, Steven?" She asked after that moment of silence.

"I came to see how you're doing." He replied and she could hear the hesitance in his voice.

"Obviously I'm not doing good." She said pinching the bed sheet to try and hide her bitterness. She really hated feeling this way.

"Look, Jackie, I'm really sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize to me!" She snapped glaring at the wall wishing that she could glare at him right now. "You don't get to apologize to me after all you've done to me. I'm not going to forgive you this time."

"… I wasn't expecting you to." He said after another moment of silence.

"Good." Jackie said hoping that he would leave now. He didn't.

"Jackie." She could hear his nervousness. _Good, be nervous you bastard._

"What?" She asked angrily.

"I love you." He said and she hid her shock well.

"Your wife won't like you saying that to me." She told him.

"Jackie, I don't love Sam. I never did and I never will." Hyde told her in all honesty.

"That's not my problem." Jackie said haughtily.

"Jackie, please, I'm trying to make things better." He said desperately.

"Better?" She asked ready to really punch a hole into the bland white wall. "You can't just make everything better, Steven. It doesn't work like that. You caused a lot of destruction and it's going to take you forever to fix things."

"Then I'm yours forever." He told her. She wanted to kill him.

"I hate you."

"What?"

"I said I hate you." She repeated with that unwanted bitterness.

Hyde went silent for a long agonizing moment. "You don't mean that." He said simply.

"Yes, I do!" She yelled which caused much pain to her poor ribs. "I hate you more than anything. I wish I had never met you or anyone in that stupid basement. You all only know how to cause people pain." She continued to yell ignoring all the pain.

"Jackie, calm-"

"You know what? If you see any of those dickwads, tell them to not bother to come see me. I don't want to see them. I hate them too." She said with such a fury in her tone the Hyde felt as if he would burst into flames at any moment. The room became silent again and she could feel him still staring at her. She would have none of that. "Now, get the hell out." She said lowly but deadly.

Hyde sat there for a moment or two before standing up and leaving the room.

Jackie never saw the sadness in his uncovered eyes.

* * *

While Hyde walked down the hall and away from the room that held the only woman he ever loved, he saw the rest of the gang heading his way. He knew where they were heading. He needed to stop them.

"Guys, you can't go in there." He said walking up to them. Donna glared at him.

"And why not?" She asked angrily.

"Because she's angry." He replied. "She's angry at all of us."

This caused all of them to frown. She was angry at all of them… it broke all their hearts because they all knew that they deserved it.

"How angry is she?" Fez asked feeling crestfallen.

"Well, she said that she hates all of us and that she doesn't want to see any of us." Hyde said wiping a hand over his face. He had never heard Jackie so angry… so bitter. He didn't like it one bit. "I think she just needs some time to calm herself down." He said and Kelso shook his head vigorously.

"No, she'll feel better after I give her these flowers." He said then tried to walk past Hyde.

"Man, I am not letting you go in there only to upset her even more." Hyde said shoving Kelso back.

"I'm not going to upset her." Kelso said determined.

"Yes, you will. You'll end up saying something stupid like you usually do. She's already plenty pissed off, there's no need to make it any worse." Hyde said glaring at his tall friend.

"I won't make it worse!" Kelso yelled.

"Just leave her alone, moron!" Hyde yelled back.

Noticing an oncoming fight, Eric decided to intervene.

"All right, guys, knock it off." He demanded, surprisingly in a very tough tone. "Now, Kelso, Hyde is right. If Jackie is mad at all of us then we shouldn't go see her now. We should just wait it out." He said and Kelso sighed in defeat and nodded.

"All right, fine." He said before quickly turning and leaving, Fez following close behind him.

"Did she really say that she hated us?" Donna asked looking at Hyde with big sad eyes. He took in a deep breath through his nostrils.

"Yeah, she really said that." He said sadly, which shocked Eric and Donna. They've never really Hyde sad before. "She… she was so bitter. I never heard her like that before. It was like…." He trailed off not sure if he wanted to continue.

"It was like what?" Donna asked desperately wanting to know how her friend was.

"It was like she wasn't even Jackie anymore. She was different. It's not good, guys." He said feeling so confused and frustrated.

Hyde had never heard the woman he loved speak that way. She didn't even look at him, as if she were so disgusted with him that just the sight of him would make her sick. He supposed he deserved that, but her bitterness bothered him so much. That wasn't his Jackie. That wasn't his doll… it wasn't his angel. No, the person in that room was not the woman he fell in love with.

He was going to stop at nothing until he brought his Jackie back though. Nothing.

* * *

That night Jackie couldn't sleep. She stared up at the equally bland ceiling. They had her leg back on the sling; how did they expect her to sleep this way? She had been cruel to Hyde and she was glad that she had been. He deserved it. All of her so called friends deserved her cruelty. She knew that she would feel bad about it later but right now she was reveling in self glory.

However, that was interrupted when she heard the door open. She looked over and saw that young blonde nurse walk it with that heartwarming smile of hers. It didn't really warm Jackie's heart though.

"Good evening, Miss Burkhart." She greeted. "How had your day been?" She asked as she checked the machines.

"It was terrible." Jackie replied honestly. The nurse stopped what she was doing for a moment and frowned at her.

"Oh, and why is that?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"The man I loved came to visit me today." Jackie said a frown now forming on her features as well.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" The nurse asked and Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Did you not listen to anything I told you last night?" She asked. "He broke my heart. He hurt me countless times. Why would I want to see him?"

"Well, him coming to see you proves that he still cares about you." The nurse said as she walked over and adjusted Jackie's I.V.

Jackie bit her bottom lip as she remembered Hyde saying that he loved her. "I don't care how he feels about me anymore."

"I think that you do care." The nurse said with a smile and Jackie glared at her.

"You don't know anything." She said haughtily. The nurse laughed lightly.

"I know more than you think." She said and Jackie shot her a confused look.

"What do you-"

"Don't worry about that, hun." The nurse quickly interrupted. "What you do need to worry about though is getting enough sleep so your body can heal." She said patting Jackie's head lightly.

"I don't know your name." Jackie said suddenly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't know your name." Jackie repeated. "And you don't wear a name tag or anything."

The nurse smiled softly petting hair away from Jackie's face. "My name isn't important." She said and Jackie looked unsatisfied. "But if you want you can call me Venus."

"Venus?" Jackie asked confused and kind of disgusted. "Like the planet?"

The nurse laughed slightly. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Can I call you Vee instead?" Jackie asked after thinking a moment.

"You can call me whatever you want." The nurse who would now be known as Vee replied. "Now go to sleep." She demanded softly as she headed out of the room.

"Vee?" Jackie suddenly spoke up causing the blonde to turn and give her a questioning look. "Can you tell the main desk that I don't want any visitors?"

This seemed to upset Vee (proved by her frown), but she nodded anyway and then she left.

Jackie then did as Vee told her and she began to fall asleep. She fell asleep knowing that she wouldn't dream. She hadn't dreamed in so long.

* * *

Steven Hyde was depressed. He was sitting in the main lobby at the hospital the day after he came to see Jackie. He knew she hadn't calmed down yet but he wanted to see her, which was why he was pretty upset when the front desk told him that Jackie Burkhart was not accepting any visitors today.

It hurt, although he knew that he deserved it, knowing that the woman who held his heart didn't even want to see him. He just wanted to explain to her how much he loved her. He wanted to beg… well, not really but he would do anything for her and he wanted her to know that. He knew why she didn't want to talk to him though. Why would she want to see the pig that broke her heart? _Because she doesn't want to, dillhole_. He scoffed himself inwardly.

He stood up not wanting to just sit there anymore. He was going to find a damn vending machine or something.

While standing in front of a vending machine trying to figure out what he wanted, Hyde overheard two people talking.

"Bill, be completely honest with me, is she going to be all right?"

It was Kitty Forman. She was talking to Jackie's doctor a few feet behind him. She must have not seen him.

"I'm really not sure, Kitty." Bill answered solemnly. "It's a miracle that she's not paralyzed." The made Hyde's heart drop. He hated thinking about it now he had to hear it. "But now she's not taking any drugs to ease the pain. We're forcing her to take painkillers through pills."

Hyde's heart began to race. She was in pain and she wasn't even trying to make it go away. He felt like he was about to burst. _Why wouldn't she take the drugs?_

"Oh god, do you really think that will help?" Kitty asked just as shocked that one of her surrogate kids was willingly going through pain.

"It's the only thing we can do right now." Bill said patting Kitty's shoulder.

"Well… can't you just sneak some drugs…?"

"Kitty, that would be illegal. If she says she doesn't want them then we as doctors and nurses have to respect her wishes."

"That's bullshit!" Hyde, suddenly feeling sick of hearing all of this, snapped turning around at glaring at Jackie's doctor.

"Steven!" Kitty gasped, surprised that her surrogate son had been there this whole time.

"This is a fucking hospital!" Hyde yelled ignoring Kitty. "You're supposed to ease your patient's pain. Who cares if they don't want it. Make her feel better!" He demanded about ready to snap someone's neck (particularly the doctor).

"It's her choice if she wants the drugs or not, Steven." Kitty said nodding for Bill to leave, which he did and Hyde glared at him the whole way.

"That's crap, Mrs. Forman. I thought hospitals were supposed to help people." He snarled with his fists clenched. He wanted to punch something.

"When it all comes down to it, we help the people who really want to be helped." Kitty said biting her lip.

"This is Jackie we're talking about!" He said throwing her hands up in the air. "She's angry right now. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She needs those drugs." He said feeling his heart rate rising and rising with each passing moment.

"I know, honey, I know." Kitty said bringing Hyde into her arms. Despite himself, he hugged her back. "I want to help her just as much as you do, but I have to follow the rules. And don't worry, in good time everything will be okay." She said patting his back.

Hyde could only nod. Although she said it would be okay in time, he couldn't help but be selfish and want it to be okay now.

He wanted his Jackie back now.

* * *

It had been a few days since Jackie was admitted in the hospital. She would have to leave soon. She would have to return to that cruel world again. Vee had told her that she would be allowed to leave in a few days just yesterday.

Currently, she was laying on her side again. She always laid this way when they allowed her leg off the sling.

She heard the door open and then close softly. She knew who it was once again. She sighed deeply.

"Didn't they tell you I didn't want any visitors?" She asked him. She heard him pull up a chair and sit by her bed.

"Yeah, I had to sneak past a few of nurses to get in here." Hyde said watching her back. He wanted to see her face.

"Aw, I thought you liked nurses." She said sarcastically.

"Jackie…" He said shaking his head. This was not his Jackie.

"God, Steven, why are you here?" She asked angrily. "Didn't I make it clear to you that I didn't want to see you the last time you were here?"

"I'm not giving up on you." He told her honestly.

"You gave up on me the day you left me for Sam!" She spat out at him. "Now I'm giving up on you."

"Yeah… about that… I left Sam." He told her hoping that would make her happy. He knew that it wouldn't.

"What, you want an award for that or something?"

"You wanna hear something funny?" He asked trying to ignore her sarcasm.

"No." She replied.

"I'm gonna tell you anyway." He told her. "It turns out Sam and me were never married."

"What?" Jackie couldn't help but ask in surprise.

"Yeah, it turns out she was already married to someone else. The marriage was completely void." He explained. It was silent for a long moment. "Jackie?"

"That's not funny at all." She said suddenly.

"Yeah… I guess it isn't." He said with a sigh.

"Our whole relationship was destroyed over something that wasn't even real." Jackie spoke in a disgusted tone and it made Hyde's heart drop.

"Yeah…"

"You are really one selfish son of a bitch." She said and he didn't reply to that. She turned her head to look at him from the corner of her eye. "We could have had a great life, Steven. We could have been happy but you just had to go and ruin it because of something that was fake."

Hyde really knew he was in trouble now. The hate in her tone was unbearable. She hated him. She actually hated him… and he couldn't blame her. He hated himself too.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jackie."

It was silent and she kept her head turned for a moment still looking at him. Then she sighed and turned her head back resting it on the pillow.

"I told you that you weren't allowed to apologize. Now go away." She told him.

All Hyde could do right now was nod his head and do as he was told. He stopped at the door and looked back at her. He frowned; he still hadn't really gotten to see her face.

"I really do love you, Jackie." He said and with that he left.

Jackie laid there in complete silence. She knew that he was telling the truth. She could hear the honesty in his voice. She didn't care though. She was far too mad at him to care. He destroyed it. He ruined their relationship because of some selfish whim.

She could never forgive him for that.

* * *

Two mornings later, Jackie was awoken when someone tore open the blinds and a rush of sunlight flooded the room. She squinted her eyes and tried to block away the massive amount of light.

"Morning, sweetheart!" Came a cheery voice. She knew who it was.

"Mrs. Forman?" Jackie asked drowsily.

"Yes, honey, it's me." Kitty Forman said coming over and putting the back of her hand on Jackie's forehead to see if the girl was feeling well.

"What are you doing in my room?" Jackie asked allowing the elder to do whatever it was she was doing.

"I'm came to check on you and tell you that you get to leave tomorrow." Kitty said then began fluffing up Jackie's pillows.

"Oh."

"Also… you'll be coming to live with us for a while."

"What!" Jackie nearly screeched causing a sharp pain in her ribs and she winced.

"Calm down, sweetheart." Kitty said putting her hands and Jackie's shoulders. "This is the doctor's orders. You can't be living on your own in this condition. You need people to help you."

"I don't need anybody." Jackie snapped and she hated herself for doing it. "I'm fine on my own."

"Oh, no you are not." Kitty stated firmly. "Now, you need all the help you can get. You have no choice on this, Jackie. You are coming to live with us whether you like it or not."

Jackie was silent. The thought of living in the same house as Steven Hyde and being near the people who had betrayed her didn't set well with her. Anywhere. She would take any other place rather than the Forman residence. But as always, it didn't seem like fate was on her fate. From the determined look on Kitty Forman's face, Jackie would indeed be moving in with the Forman's

She sucked in a deep breath. _Shit._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** If you don't understand the supernatural part, look up **Venus**. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **And here is the final chapter. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. Each review really meant the world to me. I hope you all enjoyed the fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show_ nor do I own the song _Pain _by Three Days Grace.

Enjoy the last chapter, everyone!

**

* * *

**

**Pain without Love**

_When happiness doesn't work, trust me and take my hand._

* * *

Jackie had to be carried into the Forman house. Unfortunately for her it was Hyde who carried her. Her arms were crossed and a deep frown set on her face as he did so.

_Well, he must be really friggin' happy about this._ She thought in pure anger.

She didn't want him touching her. She hated him. She hated him so much… At least that's what she kept on telling herself.

Hyde carried Jackie up to Laurie's old room, Kitty followed closely behind them. Once in the room he placed Jackie on the bed gently and carefully. He was treating her like some fragile doll and although a year ago she would have loved that, she didn't right now. Right now she didn't want to be treated like something precious, like she would break at any moment. It was annoying and completely unnecessary. _I'm perfectly fine._ She thought ignoring the sight of her leg wrapped up in a cast.

"Okay now, Jackie, I want you to rest. Your body really needs a lot of sleep right now." Kitty said walking over and brushing hair away from the beat up girl's eyes. Jackie merely nodded. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No." She replied simply.

"All right… I'm gonna go get your painkillers." Kitty said before walking out of the room to do just that.

Hyde stayed behind and stared at Jackie. She looked towards him and narrowed her eyes. He sighed deeply in what seemed like momentary defeat and then walked out of the room.

She continued to glare at the empty space where he once stood. _That's right, you bastard, leave._

Jackie turned her head and stared up at the ceiling. She hated how she was acting. She hated being like this. She felt like she wasn't herself anymore. It was like when that truck hit her it also tore out the real her giving her no hope of ever recovering.

She wanted to cry but it felt like she ran out of tears.

* * *

A few weeks had passed by and Jackie was giving everyone the same treatment since the beginning. She barely spoke to any of them. The most she gave was fierce glares and sarcastic remarks. This wasn't Jackie. They knew that and she knew that too.

Jackie was able to walk a bit now, or rather wobble (due to the cast). She still needed to be carried around by Hyde, which she still hated.

Speaking of Hyde, he was rather devoted to carrying her around. In fact he was always near her in case she needed something. It was as if he were her slave. Once again a year ago Jackie would have loved that but right now she didn't. Right now she still hated him.

All of Jackie's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone knocking on her door. She didn't look away from the ceiling.

"Steven, if that's you… go away." She said tonelessly. She's been telling him to go away a lot lately.

The door opened to reveal a newly redheaded Donna Pinciotti.

"Hey… it's me." She said nervously. Donna didn't know what to expect from Jackie. She had tried talking to Jackie on countless occasions. Jackie either ignored her or snapped at her, which Kitty said to then just leave her alone so she could calm down.

Jackie looked over to her. "Back to normal?" She asked indicating the hair.

Donna put a hand to her head and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Blonde wasn't really working out for me."

Jackie nodded her head once and that was it. An uncomfortable silence made itself present. Donna cleared her throat. She wanted to speak but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Did you come here to tell me something?" Jackie asked now looking back up at the ceiling.

For a moment, Donna felt like a deer caught in headlights; scared shitless.

"Well… um, I really… uh."

"Stop stuttering." Jackie demanded. "You sound like Eric."

"Yeah… sorry." Donna quickly apologized.

"Yeah, I know you are." Jackie muttered.

Donna suddenly felt determined. She needed to tell Jackie how she felt. She needed to get everything off her chest. This seemed to be like her only chance because Jackie was screaming and shouting at her or really ignoring her.

"Jackie… I wish you were back to your normal self." She spoke in a firm tone. She wanted Jackie to hear how serious she was.

"We all wish for things we can't have." Jackie replied simply and Donna sighed deeply.

"Seriously, Jackie, don't you think you've been angry long enough?" Her tone had turned into a soft one. She didn't want to sound harsh because she had no right to be.

"No, I don't think that I have." Jackie said refusing to look at her again.

"You can't stay angry forever." Donna argued.

"Yes, I can."

"Jackie… please." The redhead begged.

"What do you want from me, Donna?" Jackie asked tiredly. Her body felt restless. "Do you want forgiveness or something?"

"I… guess." Was all Donna managed to say.

"You guess? That's all you can give me?" Jackie asked suddenly looking at Donna, almost making the tall girl gasp. Jackie's eyes were so cold… and empty. "If that's it then perhaps you don't deserve forgiveness."

"Jackie… I…"

"Just leave, Donna. I'm tired." Jackie told her then went back to staring up at the ceiling.

Donna stood there for a moment feeling as if she were frozen. Finally she was able to move and she walked out of the room. She closed the door gently behind her and walked stiffly down the stairs.

Despite herself, Jackie was consumed with guilt. She hated treating her friends like this but whenever she was near any of them she would say things she didn't mean, which was why most of the time she chose not to speak at all. She spoke things she didn't mean at all; it was like word vomit.

She hated this. She wanted to be the old Jackie again.

* * *

Donna sighed deeply as she sat down on the couch in the Forman living room. They hardly hung out in the basement anymore because they all felt that they needed to be near Jackie… just in case of anything.

"What's the matter, big red?" Hyde asked not looking away from the TV. He was watching the Price is Right.

"She still hasn't changed." She said with a sigh.

"What? Did you expect her to magically go back to normal?" He asked and he only received a light grunt. "Cause I was hoping that would work for me and it didn't. In fact, I think she ends up hating me more and more every time I talk to her."

"Well, this is all your fault." Donna grumbled. Hyde looked over to her and glared.

"Thanks a lot, Donna." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. "I just… I just want my best friend back." She said sadly. Hyde patted her shoulder.

"You're not the only one, big red." He said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. Just as he was about to open it he suddenly stopped. He looked down at the can. At this very moment, he remembered all the trouble this can had put him in. Because of some drunken stupor he married a stripper and obliterated his relationship with Jackie. Of course, he could have chosen not to stay with Sam but… he was an idiot. However, it was alcohol that started the whole thing.

_Damn it!_ He hissed in his mind as he put the can back in the fridge. He walked back into the living room and fell back into the chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Even when she completely despised him, Jackie was some how making Hyde want to be a better person.

* * *

Jackie has been living in the Forman house for about a month now. She was able to walk now but she limped and hey feared that it was permanent.

The gang had honestly believed that in time Jackie would calm down, go back to her old self, and talk to them again. They were proved wrong. She avoided them like the plague. Most of the time she just locked herself in her room and didn't come out until it was dinner time… sometimes she wouldn't even come for that.

It was frustrating, especially for a certain Steven Hyde. He missed Jackie. At this point he didn't care id she hated him, he just wanted to see her. He wanted to be near her. Although they now lived in the same house, it was hard to be close to her through a closed door.

This was exactly why Hyde was pacing the basement floor with all his friends watching. This was one of those rare times when they all hung out in the basement because Kitty took Jackie to go see her physical therapist. This was one of those rare times when they didn't have to completely worry about Jackie. The not worrying about Jackie part wasn't really working out for Hyde.

"She hasn't talked to me in a month. A month! What the hell is that about?" Hyde exclaimed in pure confusion.

"You're not the only one she hasn't been talking to. We barely ever even see her." Donna said and the rest of them nodded in defeat.

"I live in the same house and I barely see her!" Hyde said as he stopped pacing. "This is ridiculous. She shouldn't be acting this way anymore. She needs to get over it!"

"Hyde… she can barely walk. I don't think she's going to get over it." Eric said seriously.

Hyde sighed deeply. He knew that; he was just venting right now. He was depressed. He's been without his Jackie for far too long and he knew that he had no one to blame but himself.

"I know… but this is unhealthy. She can't just stay locked in Laurie's room forever. She needs to go out… and do things." Hyde said finally sitting back down.

"We know, but we can't force her to do things with us. I think it would just makes her hate us even more. We just need to give her space." Eric suggested.

"Eric, we've been giving her space for a month now." Kelso piped into the conversation. "Anymore space they we might as well be strangers."

"As much as I hate to say this, but Kelso is right." Donna said. "We can't just leave her alone. It would feel as if we were giving up on her."

A silence then filled the room. As a group, they all inwardly made the decision never to give up on their raven haired friend. She needed them, now more than ever… even if she wouldn't admit it.

* * *

A few more weeks had passed and instead of isolating herself in Laurie's room like usual, Jackie was on the porch reading a book. She never really read serious books like _The Great Gatsby_; usually she was reading some _Nancy Drew_ book. Not anymore though and she never would again. She found herself hating the young detective. Life was not that fantastic. No child was strong enough to survive in the real world and Jackie hated Nancy for not being smart enough to figure that one out.

Jackie was just finishing the part where Gatsby was named as the driver of the car that killed Myrtle when Hyde stormed out of the house.

"Jackie, what the hell are these?" The fury was easily heard.

Jackie peeled her eyes away from the book and looked at Hyde's extended hand which was filled with familiar white pills.

"My painkillers." She said knowing where this was going.

"Better question; why did Mrs. Forman find all of these under your mattress?" He asked eyes blazing.

_He's not wearing his glasses_. She thought looking up into his angry blue hues.

"I put them there." She answered him simply.

"Why?" He asked and she could hear the anger rising.

"Because I don't need them."

"What the hell do you mean you don't need them!" He exploded.

"You ask a lot of questions." She said instead of answering him.

"Of course I'm asking a lot. It's because I'm questioning your sanity right now." He said throwing her pills to the ground.

"My sanity?" She asked more to herself.

"Yes, your sanity." Hyde confirmed. "I don't even know who you are anymore." He stated and her eyes suddenly narrowed.

"You never knew me." She said standing up.

"I know you better than anyone else!" He argued.

"Yes, you knew how hurt I was when you stayed with the stripper yet you still treated me like crap." She wasn't yelling but she was close. "You're a sick human being."

"I'm sick?" He asked incredulous. "You're the one who's purposely putting herself in pain."

"Oh so you're the only one in the world allowed putting me through pain? You're such a selfish bastard." She said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Jackie, will you listen to yourself!" He yelled. "This whole thing has just driven you crazy. There's no logical reason why you put yourself through all this pain."

"You really want to know? Fine!" Now she was yelling too. "I welcome the pain because it helps me forget about all the crappy things in my life. I forget about my parents, I forget about the fact I have no job or independence, most of all I forget about you!" She yelled then rushed back into the house leaving Hyde behind.

Jackie had lied. The pain didn't help her forget about him. She didn't really know why she wouldn't take the pills now. _Maybe I am crazy._ She thought as she headed up the stairs. She would have loved to storm up the stairs making it more dramatic, but the internal scar in her leg prevented her from doing just that. She went into Laurie's room and slammed the door behind her.

Hyde walked back into the house with slumped shoulders. Red, who was sitting at the kitchen table, gave him a knowing look.

"I told you not to overreact." Red told him disapprovingly.

"I know." Hyde said sitting down next to the older man and sighed. "I'm just… I'm just so worried about her."

"Steven, I know you are. We all know, but snapping at her like you just did is only going to push her away." Red told him. "You just need to give her time."

Hyde gave him a sorrowful look. "How long do I have to wait?"

"Beats me." Red said with a shrug. "That girl has been through a lot and she deserves all the time in the world." He continued and Hyde nodded slowly. "And don't you go doing anything stupid like sleeping around with random girls. If Jackie were to find out you did something like that again then you'll really lose her for good."

Hyde bowed his head in what seemed to be shame. It upset him that his family expected him to go and do something like that. However, he knew that he didn't really give them much of a reason to not to expect that from him. He's already done that twice to Jackie (first with the nurse, second with the stripper).

With a sigh of defeat and exhaustion, Hyde stood up and headed down to the basement. He needed some time to think.

* * *

That night Jackie was tossing and turning in her bed.

_All around her it was only darkness. She walked through it shaking with fear. In her mind she felt as if something bad was going happen, like in horror movies how monsters just pop out of nowhere. But in her heart she knew nothing bad was going to happen to her. She knew that she would just be fine._

"_Wait—why am I so scared? This is just a dream." Jackie stated and it echoed in the dark abyss. _

_Suddenly, there was a giggle (which also echoed) and she jumped a bit. "Well, that is true."_

_Jackie swiftly turned to come face to face with a tall woman who had long curly blonde hair. She was dressed in a loose why dress (or toga). Her soft blue eyes were filled with knowledge. There was something very familiar about her…_

"_Vee?" Jackie asked curiously causing the blonde to smile warmly at her._

"_Hello, Jackie." Vee greeted. The echoing was gone now. "How have you been?" She asked in a knowing tone and Jackie shot her a confused look._

"_Uhm… okay, I guess. What are you doing in my dream?" She asked curiously._

"_Oh, this isn't really a dream." Vee stated. Jackie raised an eyebrow._

"_What are you-"_

"_Look, that doesn't matter." Vee said firmly and Jackie could only nod. "It's time, Jackie." _

"_Uh…" Jackie began still very confused. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean it's time to forgive Steven."_

"_What!" Jackie couldn't help but yell in shock._

"_It's time to forgive all of your friends really, but Steven especially." Vee said in a soft tone. Jackie shook her head._

"_This is one freaky dream. My former nurse is telling me to forgive some bastard." Jackie said more to herself._

"_This isn't a dream, Jackie." Vee repeated. "And you don't really think Steven is a bastard." _

_Jackie looked deep into Vee's eyes and she knew that she couldn't lie. "No, I don't think he's a bastard." She agreed with the blonde._

_Vee smiled in approval. "Then it's time to forgive him."_

"_Hold on," Jackie said putting her hands up. "Just because I don't think he's a bastard doesn't mean that I should forgive him."_

_Vee gave out a gentle laugh and Jackie felt herself calming. The blonde really did have such a wonderful and soothing laugh. "Oh, Jackie, don't be so stubborn. This bitterness must end now. You need those people."_

"_Those people?"_

"_The gang. They are your family. They love you and you love them. It's time for forgiveness." Vee told her._

"_I… I don't want to." Jackie said looking down at her feet._

"_Can you imagine a life without them?" Vee asked making Jackie look back up at her._

"_Huh?"_

"_Can you imagine a life without them?" She repeated._

_Jackie didn't need to think long on this. "No, I can't."_

"_Can you imagine a life without Steven?" Vee asked._

_Jackie didn't even want to imagine something like that. "No."_

"_Then it's time." Vee encouraged with a smile. Jackie blinked twice._

"_It's time." She repeated._

"_**It's time."**__ It echoed._

_And then she woke up._

Jackie shot up in her bed. She was breathing heavily and her skin was damp with sweat. Her eyes darted around the room in confusion. The only thing she could hear right now was her heart beating at top speed. After calming that down, she looked towards the bedroom window. It was still dark out. Then she looked over to the alarm clock. It was three-thirty in the morning.

Without a second thought, Jackie climbed out of the bed and walked out of the room.

She limped all the way down to the basement. She was on a mission.

By the time she got to the basement her body was exhausted but that didn't stop her; she snuck into Hyde's room. He was sound asleep. She kneeled down to him.

"Steven." She whispered putting her hand on his arm. "Steven!" She whispered harshly and she nudged him this time.

Hyde groaned a bit but sure enough his eyelids were opening.

"Jackie?" He asked groggily; she nodded her head. "What time is it? What are you doing up?"

"I forgive you." She stated.

"What?" He asked now fully awake.

"I said I forgive you." She repeated and she smiled at him even though he couldn't see it in the dark.

"You do?" He asked confused.

"Of course I do." She said still smiling. "I love you."

"Jacks…" She felt him grab her and her lips descended upon his.

This kiss was soft and passionate. They put their hearts and souls into it. They had been without each other for too long. They longed for this… they needed this more than anything. Once they pulled away from the kiss, Hyde pulled her into the cot with him and he held her close.

"I love you more than anything in the world." He whispered into her ear.

"I know." She replied softly.

"I promise I'll never do anything stupid to ruin our relationship again." He vowed running his fingers through her raven locks.

"I ruined the relationship too." She said sadly. "I should have never gone to Chicago. I'm sorry."

"Nothing's as stupid as marrying the stripper though… so I'm more sorry." He told her.

"Yeah, that's true." She said and they both laughed a bit.

"Jackie?" Hyde spoke after a moment of silence. "Do me a favor, okay?"

"Hhmm?"

"Start taking your painkillers. You do need them." He told her and he felt her nod against him.

"Okay, I will." She promised him as she snuggled against him. "Steven, I'm also sorry I've been so out of character lately. It's just… it's with everything that's been happening lately… it made me feel different. It made everything feel different." As she spoke, she felt Hyde hold onto her tighter as if he would lose her at any moment.

"Jackie, it's fine. I understand." He reasurred her. "This whole thing had an affect on all of us. When… when Mrs. Forman said that you were hit by that truck I—" His body went stiff at the memory. "I was never so scared in my entire life. I just couldn't grasp the thought of losing you forever."

"You didn't lose me forever. I'm right here." Jackie whispered to him.

"I was close to losing you… and I never want to get that close again." He ended in a gruff tone. She smiled in content. "If you don't mind me asking… what made you decide to forgive me now?" He couldn't help but ask curiously.

Jackie's smile grew. "Something just told me that it was time."

_~Fin~_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **There you have it, people. I would love to see your last feedbacks. Please review.


End file.
